


The Present

by squidgie



Series: Citrus Hill [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Series: Citrus Hill'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ronon's Birthday, but he's not the only one that gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: Written for SGA Saturday, weeks 184-186 prompt "Romance". This takes place in our Citrus Hill 'verse, but is a little het one-shot between Ronon Dex and Laura Cadman.
> 
> WARNINGS: NOT BETAED! Also, I'm a "gold star" gay man, so writing heterosexual sexual situations isn't my forte - but this came to me yesterday, and seemed so sensual that I couldn't pass it up. Criticism welcome!

"Good night!" Rodney calls, John following him with a, "Night!" as Laura Cadman and Ronon Dex exit the restaurant, John and Rodney headed in the opposite direction.  What had started out as a planned quiet night for just Ronon and Laura, to celebrate Ronon's birthday, had devolved slightly into a much more rambunctious affair, with a couple bottles of wine, a little snark (especially between Rodney and Laura), and quite a few laughs.  
  
They meander quietly down the streets of Citrus Hill, warm streetlamps guiding their way.  When they get to Ronon's convertible, he puts an arm around Laura's waist and guides her to the passenger's side.  He opens the door, not taking his hand off of her until she's buckled into the seat.  
  
Laura looks up at him, and Ronon can't help smiling down at her. He leans down, knees creaking just a little - a little reminder of his time playing football for the University of Florida.  He inclines forward, Laura smiling as she pushes an errant dreadlock of hair back behind an ear, and can't help but lean in, calloused fingers brushing against gentle, sensuous skin as he claims a kiss.  
  
He's reluctant to get up, though he can't wait to get Laura home where they can lounge in bed for the next century or so.  So he gets up and reluctantly closes the door, giving her a gentle smile and a nod.  
  
As he walks around the car to his side, he stops at the trunk, using his key to open it and pull out a pink box with an oversized bow, pieces of ribbon cascading over the box's surface, then goes to the driver's side door. He hands her the package, ignoring her, "What is this?" as he settles into his own seat.  
  
Turning over the car, he finally turns to Laura. "Just a little something I picked up for you," he says with a smile as he watches her nimble fingers slide off the ribbons.  
  
As her fingers work through the tape, she says, "Ronon... Today's _your_ birthday.  You shouldn't be giving _me_ presents."  
  
Putting the car into gear, Ronon pulls out into the street. He turns to Laura and says, "Trust me.  This is as much for me as it is for you," and then gives her a wink.  
  
Sliding the box open, Laura audibly gasps, and just as quickly closes the box.  And if the light provided by the streetlamps was to be believed, the blush was as bright as the smile that shone across his beautiful girlfriend's face.  
  
Laura leans into Ronon, kissing him on the cheek. Before retreating to her own seat, she whispers, "Just wait until I get you home."  
  
After a ride that feels like it takes hours, Ronon guides Laura into his home.  He guides her to the bedroom, where he slowly strips her of each piece of clothing until she stands before him, moonlight sensually painting her naked skin. She stands up on her tiptoes, running her fingers in his dreadlocked hair, then returns the favor, stripping him bare.  With one last move, she pushes him back, making him sit on the bed while she takes her new present, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
"You ready?" she calls a few minutes later from behind the closed bathroom door.  
  
Ronon, who has been sitting on the bed and gently stroking his cock at thoughts to come fill his mind, simply grunts out his response. But when the door finally opens and Laura appears, that grunt becomes a groan.  
  
Laura walks out of the bathroom wearing a silk and lace bustier that he'd brought her that accents her every curve.  She makes her way to him, moonlight dancing across her figure through the opened curtains, and comes to straddle him, a knowing smile on her face.  He reaches for her to take a kiss, but she stretches back from him, breasts moving gently in the lacy material until just a hint of a nipple comes into view.  
  
"Uh uh uh, young man," she says, putting one hand on Ronon's chest as she reaches to the headboard, coming back with a riding crop that Ronon had collected from sometime in his past.  "Tonight, _I_ get to call the shots..."


End file.
